Your Wildest Dreams
by I'm a righter
Summary: *ON HOLD* You thought he left you forever, but he came back to haunt your dreams. Fate won't let this go without a fight. WARNING: yaoi*Puzzleshipping*, minor swearing, and violence.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters.

* * *

**Your Wildest Dreams**

_I'm a righter_

* * *

The stone walls crumbled before his eyes. Dust and debris sneakily snaked its way through the warm desert air. The powdery cloud swirled around his feet momentarily before quickly moving pass him into the horizon.

He stood alone underneath the burning sun. His pale skin prickled from the heat.

The millennium items were now buried deep beneath the earth's crust. All of them were gone. All the memories were gone.

He was gone.

Despite the knowledge of his isolation, Yugi cried out towards the tangled mess of rubble. Maybe he wasn't gone. Maybe he was still there.

But his own voice echoed back to him and he finally realized that he was truly and utterly alone.

His wobbling knees finally gave in and he collapsed to the ground. He remained there, numb to the jagged rocks that pierced his skin and soaked the fibres of his jeans with blood. He fell forward onto his hands, his shoulders shaking heavily with sobs.

Tears poured from his eyes, mixing with the dirt below. Little dots of mud were formed. He dug his nails into the dirt, desperately searching for some form of support. But he wouldn't find it here.

He was gone.

Yami was gone.

* * *

A/N: Smallest. Intro. Ever... The last thing I should do is start another story, but I'm crazy. Also, I kinda feel like this will fill a large gap in my other stories - since Yami's back with a body in all of them. Hopefully it will explain a lot. :)


	2. They Took You Away

Yugi wakes up to the sounds of soft crying. He stretches and twists in his covers before realizing it's him. He's the one crying.

He lies completely still and lets the memories of the dream painfully sting every inch of his body. Rolling over onto his stomach, Yugi buries his tear stained face into his pillow and lets out a muffled groan.

It's that dream again. He dreams of that moment over and over again.

That taunting memory. That hollow memory.

That painful memory that leaves him breathless in the worst kind of way.

He lifts up his head to sloppily dry his eyes on his sleeve. He clutches onto the edge of the bed to pull up into a sitting position and stares into the dark abyss of his room. The sun hides behind his tightly closed blinds and Yugi considers keeping them closed. Never letting the light in again and living in complete darkness.

He yanks himself out of bed and stumbles through his daily routine like a zombie. As he dresses his arms feel weak, as if dragged down by some unseen force.

Staring into the mirror, he can almost see Yami standing behind him, waiting patiently for Yugi to get ready. Yami was always so calm, even with a child like him. He shakes his head, desperate to clear his thoughts.

He's gone and he's not coming back.

*.*.*

"Yugi?!" Yugi's eyes snap open at the sound of his name. A hand waves back and forth in front of his face. He gazes at it, utterly mesmerized by it, before turning to look at Joey. Joey frowns down at Yugi.

"I saaaaaid," Joey begins, dragging out the word, "want to go to the movies later?" Yugi forces a fake smile on his face, as his mind mentally races for some excuse. He sighs; he can't do that to his friend.

"Sure, Joey. Whatever you want to see." Joey immediately raises his eyebrow, studying Yugi for what seems like a couple minutes.

"That's more like the Yugi we know and love," Joey says through his large grin. The rest of the group nods in agreement, unaware that Yugi hasn't been himself for weeks.

*.*.*

The gang stands patiently in the ticket line. A chilly fall breeze rolls through the crowd, reminding them that summer's over. Joey breaks the silence by frantically throwing his arms up in the air and exclaiming,

"there's suppose to be more violence than the first movie."

"Is that even possible?" Tristan questions excitingly, starting a conversation entirely about zombies. Tea rolls her eyes and as she does so she catches a glimpse of Yugi, whose gaze stays focused on the ground.

"Do you think Atem would have liked this movie?" Everyone freezes instantly. Tea covers her mouth with her hand, her eyes growing wide.

Yami had left just a little over a month ago and they had agreed never to mention him.

Never around Yugi at least.

Tea frowns, beginning to mumble,

"Yugi, I'm so sorry – "

"Don't be," Yugi interrupts. He pauses to inhale deeply then forces a smile. "Yami doesn't normally like these movies." Tea nods sadly, her head full of regret.

Yugi said 'Yami' because he will always be his dark.

Yugi said what he said because he knows Yami inside and outside.

He said it like Yami was still around.

Yugi's in denial.

Tea's eyes grow watery as she turns her back on Yugi, wiping her eyes. Tristan breaks the silence, telling them that the line is moving.

Once in the theatre the theatre, they sit at the very back. The movie starts, and the lights dim. Yugi's eyelids can't help but grow heavy and weak.

*.*.*

The darkened theatre disappears from my view as I close my eyes_. _

_My eyes snap open, after what feels like a few seconds later. I'm leaning against a large tree. The rough bark of the trunk presses deep into my back, but at the same time I find it strangely comforting._

_All around me are tall and beautiful oak trees, spaced widely apart from each other._

_My hands roam blindly behind me and I lean into the tree to pull myself to my feet. I sway slightly from the numb feeling in my legs. Once I regain my balance, I begin walking aimlessly through the maze of trees._

_I don't know where I'm going._

_I don't know why._

_But deep in my mind all I know is I need to keep moving._

_Suddenly, Yami comes into view, wearing all black and sporting a worried look on his face. His eyes travel off to someplace unknown in the distance, until finally, his eyes catch mine and he grins widely._

_Oh, how I've missed that smile._

_Without hesitation, I rush towards him, throwing my arms tightly around his waist. He blinks in shock a few times before returning the gesture. He pulls me in deep and I feel my body melt into his._

_Finally we pull apart and I whimper at the emptiness. I stare up into his deep crimson eyes. His deep violet eyes._

_That glorious mix of colours that no one else seems to notice._

_Now he's gazing back at me with an expression so cold and pained that it tears my heart open. _

_I open my mouth, producing a sound that's close to,_

_"Aaahhh..." He places his long finger on my lips, keeping them closed with their radiating warmness. _

_"Don't speak, Aibou," Yami tells me authoritatively. My body trembles at the sound of his voice and without warning I launch myself into his arms once more. My eyes burn from the tears that are now crawling down my face._

_He wraps his arms around me once more, and all I want to do is stay there. Forever in his arms._

_He's so close I feel his hot breath ruffle my bangs slightly. It reminds me of a summer breeze. _

_I can't let go. I just can't let go._

*.*.*

Like being swept away in a current, Yugi instantly opens his eyes to take in his blurry surroundings. With a few more fast blinks, his vision becomes clear and the dimly lit theatre comes into view.

"Movie's over," someone mumbles, putting a gentle hand over Yugi's. Yugi glances over at Tea, unaware that Joey and Tristan had already left.

"Did I... ?" Yugi pauses, his dry throat almost cracking, "did I sleep through the whole movie?" She smiles in response.

"You haven't been getting enough sleep have you?" Yugi doesn't need to answer her because they both know this is true. And they both know why. "You know you can always talk to me."

Yugi either ignores Tea, or doesn't hear her. He walks out of the theatre and the doors swing open, producing a draft of air that sweeps by Yugi's eyes. His eyes grow cold from the tears he must have shred while dreaming.

Could Tea tell that Yugi had been crying?

Could Tea tell that Yugi had been dreaming about Yami?

Yami was gone, but he was taking over his dreams. It was the first time Yami had physically appeared to him.

It was no longer knowledge of losing him, it was knowledge that he'll never touch him again.

That he'll never speak to him again.

He'll never tell Yami that he loves him.

These dreams were just false illusions and Yugi couldn't help but fall into their trap.

_..._

_There you were, standing tall and proud,_

_If I touched you, I was sure you'd disappear._

_But I knew you were there, and I knew you were with me,_

_I was faced with my biggest fear._

_._

_You whispered to me, 'I have to leave now,'_

_And like a fool I couldn't let go._

_I looked into your eyes, begging you to stay,_

_Smiling so my tears wouldn't show._

_._

_You turned away to walk through the door._

_It shines a bright light so cold._

_I couldn't defend you, I couldn't be brave,_

_And these tears I just couldn't hold._

_._

_There I stood, abandoned and weak._

_Empty and hollow and blue._

_The sands of time take you away,_

_But steal a piece of me too._

_..._

* * *

A/N: Yay, chapter one! Thank you for all the reviews and like always, this chapter goes to my first reviewer. yugixyamiyaoilover, this ones for you! Thanks for being my first reviewer again. :)

I hate/love dreams and there's a lot I can do with them. I'm pretty excited about this story because I want Yami to be with Yugi and I won't rest until they're together again! :O


	3. Control

_Inside the tangled maze of the millennium puzzle, I'm face to face with Yami. I look down at my trembling hand. I watch the card vibrate in my clutch. The one card that would end it all._

_On your mark, get set..._

_But I cannot play it._

_Yami smiles reassuringly at me, and if I hadn't been through his duel before, I would have made the move right then and there._

_But it's like the repeat of a depressing television show._

_Only this time I have control. I'm now aware of my dreams._

_I close my eyes, shaking my head._

_"No, Yami. This isn't real. I won't send you away." I open my eyes and inhale deeply. Yami's gone. The cards drop from my hands to scatter on the stone floor. I scream his name, running desperately around the room._

_Finally, I freeze. I'm alone again._

_I thought I could control the dream, but instead it's controlling me._

_From the dark corners of the room, I can faintly hear Yami's voice as he says,_

_"Wait for me."_

*.*.*

Yugi instantly jumps as a heavy hand slams his desk. He immediately rubs his dry eyes to look up at the teacher's face.

"Detention." He states simply. Yugi groans angrily, picking up a pen and concentrating hard on his blank notebook. He blinks a few times, letting the lined pages finally come into focus.

The teacher eyes him wearily for a moment, before taking his place beside the blackboard once more.

Yugi sighs and begins to copy the notes, numb and unaware of his surroundings. Numb and ignorant of all the stares on him.

He never dreamt in class before today. This is getting out of hand and he needs help. But who could he talk to?

*.*.*

Detention gives Yugi some extra time to think. He formulates a plan to give Tea a call tonight and talk over his problems. It's a simple solution to a complex problem.

The door of the classroom swings open, and the teacher walks in. Joey follows closely behind. The teacher directs him to a seat, and he huffs before sitting. The teacher glances once more throughout the nearly empty classroom and leaves.

Yugi smiles as he turns towards Joey. Teachers are so bad at detention protocol.

"What are you in for?" Joey asks, sounding like they're in prison. Yugi's eyebrows jump in confusion before he remembers that Joey doesn't take 'ancient civilizations' and wouldn't know about Yugi's little spectacle.

"Falling asleep in class," he says, shrugging his shoulder like it was nothing. He doesn't want him to get too worried. "What about you?"

Joey leans back in his chair, tucking his hands behind his head and says,

"A fight." Figures. It is Joey after all. "Listen, Yug. I was thinking. You were into Egypt and stuff before the Pharaoh got here, right?" Yugi can't help but cringe at Joey's words. He nods, patiently waiting for Joey to tell him his point. "Well, there's a new addition to the Egyptian exhibit. I talked to Tea and she thinks it's a bad idea, but..." his voice trails off.

Yugi sways uneasily in his chair and lets his eyes wander the room while he thinks some more.

What Joey says is true. Before Yami, Yugi would visit the museum regularly. Now those artifacts would only remind him of something he will never ever reach. No matter what.

No matter how hard he tries.

Joey frowns, taking Yugi's silence as a no and feeling guilty about bringing it up. He opens his mouth to apologize, but instead Yugi's voice fills the air.

"Actually, that's a great idea. I haven't been in a while." Joey lets out a small sigh of relief.

"Wow, you really mean that, Yug? It'd be great to see you happy for once." Yugi wants to defend himself, to tell Joey he's been happy all along. However, as much as he tries to formulate the words in his mind, they just don't make sense.

_But I am happy._

_I'm happy, I'm happy._

_I'd be happier with him..._

"When do you want to go, after detention?" Joey's voice breaks Yugi from his thoughts. He glances at the clock. Detention would be over at 5pm, and that's plenty of time to look over the exhibit.

"Sure, Joey. We can go quickly to – " The door swings open abruptly, almost slamming into the wall.

The teachers watches his students with a face so flustered, he's like a walking tomato. He looks around the room, giving each student a quizzical look.

"I thought I heard talking," he mumbles before staring at the ground, "am I going senile or something?"

Yugi locks eyes with Joey and quickly turns away. He has to clasp his mouth with his hands to hold back the smile forming on his face.

*.*.*

The steps of the Domino Museum are tall, stretching upwards into a series of large glass doors. The sun's already beginning to dip low in the sky, casting the clouds with shades of orange. Joey lets his shoulders slump over in defeat.

"Look at all those stairs," he groans sluggishly. "Where's the elevator?" Yugi can't help but laugh at his immature friend.

"Wow, Joey. You're getting to be even lazier than before," he begins, "if it's even possible," he adds jokingly.

Joey ignores his playful insult, because what's even better, Yugi laughed. Joey almost wants to do a jumping heel click, he's so happy for his friend.

Without another word, they climb the stairs (much to Joey's dismay), pay the fee and begin walking the hallways of the museum.

Yugi's body seems to tense, and out of the corner of his eye, Joey notices this sudden change.

Don't be fooled, Yugi is emotional, but that doesn't mean he's weak. He's willing, though sometimes unable.

And when it comes to depression, he tries his best to hide it. Especially from his friends.

The thuds of their feet get slower and slower until they're barely audible. Until Yugi's moving so slowly, that he's barely moving at all. Then he stops completely, just a few steps away from the entrance to the Egyptian wing.

"You sure about this, Yug?" Joey mutters, stopping next to his friend. Yugi lets his shoulders slump as he stares at the marble floor. He lifts his gaze to give his friend a quick, warm, smile.

"Sure, Joey."

On your mark, get set...

* * *

A/N: I've put this story off for FAR too long. Hopefully I can do weekly updates, since my other stories kind of suck at the moment. This one's actually more light and happy, more than I had planned. Meh, whatever works.

Thanks again for the reviews! :)


End file.
